The present invention relates to a two-way medical treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a two-way medical treatment apparatus that makes use of oscillating electric current to stimulate the vital points at the hands and ears in order to diagnose the cause of a disease and further to achieve the function of medical treatment.
According to the theory of Chinese medical treatment, it has been quite popular to cure various kinds of diseases by means of acupuncture, which stimulates the vital points of various portions of the human body. However, needles used in acupuncture treatment of multiple patients may transmit infection. Also, because of the individual constitution of the body of certain patients, rejection of the needles may occur and the acupuncture may cause needle sickness of the patient. Therefore, various kinds of medical treatment apparatus have been proposed which make use of oscillating electric current to stimulate various vital points of human body in order to achieve the function of medical treatment. However, the conventional electrical medical treatment apparatus are all relatively big and expensive, and therefore are used only in hospitals and are not able to achieve the function of self-health-care. Although some of those apparatuses are portable, most of them possess only a single function for stimulating the vital points at the palms or ears similar to the treatment by acupuncture and are for treatment after the illness has occurred rather than for prevention. Therefore, they are not suitable for the function of self-health-care.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, the present invention is provided for diagnosing the cause of diseases and for curing the diseases. The present invention makes use of the theory of Chinese medical treatment that wherever there is a disease in any organ of our body, a corresponding vital point at the ears or on the palms will generate a positive reaction resulting from a change in magnetic field of the micro-circulation due to the change in impedance generated by the feeling of pain, thereby generating electric current.